The present invention relates to signal lamps primarily intended for automotive vehicles, such as trucks, and particularly to such a lamp having a housing with molded lens walls on three sides and the use of a molded insert to provide a lens for the fourth side.
Molded synthetic resin signal lamps with walls formed in lens configuration are commonly used on most types of automotive vehicles and also for stationary purposes, such as road barriers, signs, etc. In many instances, it is highly desirable that the light be modified by lenses in all four horizontal directions. However, this presents difficult molding problems such as providing adequate relief for the mold core when the housing is to be constructed of hollow or bowl shaped portions to be secured together.